


Vinegar Or Honey

by Vixie1979



Category: Claude Frollo/Esmeralda - Fandom, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, Fresme - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixie1979/pseuds/Vixie1979
Summary: Esmeralda learns more than she expected when Frollo takes her in. She saves herself from the fire. But can she save herself from the fire within herself? He always gave her a choice. Rated M due to explicit content in last two chapters. Do not continue if you do not agree with these themes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is actually meant to be an Esmeralda smut fic. But I never want to just do smut for smut's sake. I needed to open up a believable premise to why she would have growing feelings for Frollo. I decided to separate it into chapters. So, this first chapter is kind of dry, but opens up reasons for her actions later on.
> 
> Enjoy and please R&R. Thanks! :)

Esmeralda spoke out irritably in her tent, as she rolled over on her side in her bed.

"This is ridiculous…"

She couldn't sleep. She hated when she couldn't sleep. She could not relax. Thunder could be heard in the distance. She was hoping that the oncoming storm would relax her but it wasn't helping.

A subject kept popping into her head and it was just as confusing as the feelings she was experiencing, the subject being none other than…

Judge Claude Frollo

She couldn't stop thinking about him. She tried to think of anything else to ease her insomnia. He would not leave her mind. He had invaded her thoughts ever since he discharged her a week ago.

No…She corrects herself with a small shake of her head. Her conscience screaming at her.

Be honest Esmeralda…it was way before that…

She lets out a small sigh and rolls on her back trying to find a comfortable spot but can't. She cannot erase the picture of him in her minds eye and she gives up on sleep altogether. Instead, she ponders the last five years, with a small growing urge currently building within her as time ticks slowly by.

******

Throughout the course of those years, he had taught her how to read and write. He attempted to teach her other languages and scribes and she was happy to report she wasn't a bad pupil. She was a fast learner and she wanted to believe she shocked him with her overall cooperation and determination.

He later admitted that his plan initially was to have her flogged into submission, if she surrendered to him. That was, until he discovered her eagerness to willingly be educated. She hoped he wouldn't turn down a willing participant.

The previous ultimatum he made at the pyre turned into an agreement between the two later. She was relieved that he was inclined to take a more diplomatic angle. Her terms were that she would be taken under his tutelage to learn basic skills, be released. But, upon that release, be settled without further harassment and this included the whole of her people. He agreed, but his terms were very clear, she would be released, but only if she was prepared to assist her own people, with her new found knowledge and apply it to reversing their social plight.

Of course she fought him on this and she could still hear his baritone voice.

"I can only do so much Esmeralda. It has to be by your action and not by complaint alone! It is up to you on how you want the citizen to view you and the rest of Romani people."

The comment had made her angry at the time, automatically going into a mode of defensiveness.

"Really? You are the most powerful man in Par…" Her retort was cut off abruptly.

"I have a duty to Paris and her people! As instructed to me by the crown! If you CHOOSE to be a part of it, there is work to be had by you alone." He spoke firmly.

He had challenged her, unapologetically putting her in her place during their sessions and it infuriated her. Somehow through it all, it ended up also exciting her. She came to respect his no nonsense philosophies. She had to admit that he did always give her a choice.

She came to realize that she wasn't that different from him and at first it disturbed her. But after long internal reassessments, she came to the conclusion that it didn't have to be a bad thing. They both enjoyed a challenge and they both had strong convictions. It just depended on both coming to an equal ground. This change brought on stimulating debates, learning more than she ever expected to.

She learned who Frollo was behind closed doors, contrary to what he projected to the public. He was a man that held high regard for self- sufficiency. She surprisingly caught onto what he wasn't as well, which was the senselessly violent tyrant that she assumed he always had been. She eventually understood why he did the things he HAD to do to protect his city. He had a responsibility and it would cost him his own life if he failed.

She found herself in awe of his intelligence, his logical thinking, his tactfulness when it came to upholding the law. She was able to overlook his piousness and was in awe of his passion and his unwavering faith. Then she started noticing more...

******

A clap of thunder and a flash of lightening shook her out of her reverie and she jumps slightly. Rain drops start falling against the outside of her tent and she finally could feel the warmth of sleep taking over her muscles, relaxing her enough to slow the ever turning cogs in her brain. She finally falls into a well awaited sleep.


	2. Vinegar Or Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda learns more than she expected when Frollo takes her in. She saves herself from the fire. But can she save herself from the fire within herself? He always gave her a choice. Rated M due to explicit content in last two chapters. Do not continue if you do not agree with these themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N I hope everyone can follow this chapter. It's kinda strange, but it pays off in the end. Please R&R...Thanks so much.
> 
> Enjoy...

"What is it you truly want?"

Frollo falls silent behind his desk. He stares towards the woman across from him with intensity, like a hawk surveying its prey. Esmeralda stares back from the other side, with a blank look. It was like a flash and there she was in front of the great judge. She doesn't remember being here a second ago, or was she? She couldn't remember.

Taking in her surroundings, the room was falling exceedingly dark. She almost couldn't make out Frollo's features and it got to the point where only his shadowy outline was visible.

Was it dusk? Why hasn't he lit any candles? She wonders.

She looks down momentarily at a book she had been reading out loud, prior to Frollo's inquiry, but she wasn't all that sure. She squinted at the words, only now they looked distorted and jumbled on the page. She lifts the book closer to her face, due to the dimming light that was filling the room. By examining the text, she came upon empty pages.

She shakes her head in disbelief.

She noted the room was abnormally quiet as well. Nothing could be heard outside the diamond glass windows of his study, or outside the double doors leading into the great hall of the Palace of Justice. No people could be heard, no horse hooves trotting on the cobblestone…nothing…

She lowers her gaze to her open, upturned hands to discover the book had vanished altogether.

Hm, I don't remember dropping it. She deduces inwardly.

She looks down to her feet and the surrounding area of the chair legs to see if the book had fallen. She couldn't find it anywhere, it was completely gone.

His previous question brings her slowly out of her confusion and soon her concerns about the book were forgotten. She locked eyes with him again and felt something…something that started in the pit of her stomach, plunged down to her depths, faster than she was prepared for.

Her inner thoughts persisted.

You need to stay quiet…Don't relent…

"Speak!" The growling bark that came from Frollo's direction made her jolt and her breath catches in her throat.

"To save my people." She answers quietly, but shys away from his gaze.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." She defends herself with a slight defensiveness in her voice.

She digresses her thoughts and swore his voice took on two tones at that moment, one being more feminine, but still harmonizing with his evenly. She forgets about it as quickly as she heard it. Until the next question was brought forth.

"What do you want, Esmeralda?!"

Confusion suddenly hits her. She snaps her head up, staring unbelieving into the now completely obscured room. Her own thoughts questioning, as if in denial.

That couldn't…that wasn't my voice. Was it? Slight fear takes over a moment. She exhales unevenly and she goes stiff, her eyes the only movement as she stares into the gloom. She ignores the voice and the question all together.

Eventually finding movement in her arms, she gropes in the dark. Frollo's desk was no longer in front of her, or Frollo himself. The whole room had become a huge space. The blackness was a heavy thickness in the void. The fear starts pumping in her veins more strongly now. Then a voice intrudes in the suffocating void. Her voice.

"You stand upon the brink of the abyss…"

Esmeralda sniffs the air and smoke intrudes on her nostrils. It burns the cilia in her throat.

She lifts from her seat and her fear turns into panic. Before she could blindly look for a way out, she felt herself being bound with something.

Rope?

The braided cords floated around her in a nimble pace. They encircle her waist…tight…tighter…she struggles to free herself, feeling the rope scrape against her arms causing a burning sensation against her skin. She continues to twist and fight her way out of the rope, but her arms are pinned to her hips and her wrists are pulled back behind her. Her legs, top torso and head were the only parts free to move. She was also strapped to something. She felt it strong against her back. She looks around her immediate area and goes pale, her stomach twists in knots.

The pyre!

"Enough struggling."

Esmeralda freezes when she hears the mirror of her own voice. Its tone low with demand. But when she looks up, she's met with Frollo's clear figure in front of her. He moves his mouth to speak and Esmeralda is hoping to hear his full rich voice spring forth.

"Say it. Tell the truth." Her mocking voice orders again through Frollo.

She doesn't answer and instead moves her attention to the ropes tied to her yet again. That's when she notices the toxic fumes she witnessed earlier were exiting from her own mouth, nose and pores. Her body felt like it was burning from the inside out. When she goes to examine herself, she was expecting her execution shift, but instead she was fully nude under the thick threads. Down at her bare chest, blisters formed and her skin tucked and folded. The lining travelled outward, leaving behind charred embers in its wake and then finally falling black. Burning ash leaves her body, they swirl around the pyre and flow aimlessly towards Frollo's wavy figure.

The pyre ignites as her hair become flames. The blue starts at her scalp, then trails down her black tresses, developing into a radiant red and orange and completely envelopes her head. It catches the plank behind her.

Frollo moves close to her as she combusts slowly, lighting the space between the two. He pays no attention to the fire blazing from her. His mouth remains closed, but her voice can still be heard over the dry popping of fire spreading around the timber below.

"Say it Esmeralda! Admit it!"

Frollo was face to face with her at this point and she can make out his facial features clear as day. She stops struggling long enough to study the angles of his face and she becomes mesmerized. His high cheekbones, his hooked nose and his deep brown eyes. Eyes that were always full of hidden desires and passions. His soft, thin lips; she could only imagine what they tasted like, her attention was drawn to how the glow of the fire glistened against them. His hair, she wondered how it would feel to follow those beautiful side curls and touch those silver strands. She assumed it would feel like silk in between her fingers. His chaperone was covering most of it at this moment and she remembered always hating it.

I can save you…His voice whispers inside her head. It was a calm and surprisingly, reassured tone. His voice was normally used to commanding a battalion, it demanded authority, setting out sentences and it was the last thing you heard before you perished. She never once thought that it could hold such emotion and softness.

What do you want Esmeralda? His lips never moving.

She moves her attention to her left shoulder which was almost gone, it had given way to the wind, breaking it off into soot in the air.

She closes her eyes, feeling completely helpless in her peril and she could feel the sting of tears at the ridge of her bottom lids. She shakes her head stubbornly, her inner thoughts battling the boiling truth. It was wrong, it was against everything she held true and she couldn't betray her pride.

Suddenly she feels a hand softly slide up her chest, making her freeze, it moved between her breasts and up to her throat. Esmeralda slowly responds to the gesture, eyeing Frollo's slender digits stroking her skin firmly, it turns to dust in his fingers. The same question is asked, but his voice is independent of her mind, feeling it vibrate through his larynx, travelling to her and cracking her walls.

"What is it you want?"

Esmeralda rolls her head back and moves it from side to side lightly and can't help but revel in his soft strokes on her skin, regardless of her slow decay and she lets out a low groan. She couldn't hold back any longer and the next voice she hears is her own. She answers huskily as she meets his beautiful illuminated face.

"You." She simply admits out loud, with a shaking arousing breath.

Claude moves closer at the confession and their lips finally unite. Allowing each other access to one another's mouths. Their tongues intertwine with a growing pace. With every backward pull of Claude's head, Esmeralda sucks desperately at his bottom lip, until he moves towards her once more, awarding her with his tongue and teeth. They bite, nip and suck at each other, completely famished for one another.

Both release throaty groans in unison.

She couldn't stop herself, she didn't care anymore. She had denied herself long enough. She wanted him…needed him. Needed him to just take her and do what he wanted with her.

"Don't stop." She moans against his lips and she could feel that grin of his emerge against her mouth. She could hear a slight throaty chuckle that tickled her lower regions. Not to mention the sweet and sour taste of his lips, he was delicious. She wanted to taste every inch of him. She wanted to touch every inch of him. But her arms were still tied. Esmeralda tried to move closer to him, but remained in her restraints. She had to feel something…anything!

She hikes her right thigh up and lets it graze his hip and the velvet of his robes. She absolutely loved the feel of its softness against her inner leg. She doesn't stop there as she raises the left, pulling him towards her and lifts her hips in an eagerness to feel friction. She grows slick with each passing minute. He felt so good in between her legs. She could feel his pelvis against her growing wetness. Oh so good…

Claude takes one pert breast in his hand and squeezes firmly and rubs outward so his thumb erects her nipple fully. He does so with the other and is rewarded with a much louder moan from Esmeralda.

"Ohhhh!"

His hands continues on down over the ropes that had her tied at the waist, on down until his fingers reach her pubic area. Esmeralda bites her lower lip at the anticipation. Bucking her hips lightly towards his fingers.

"Please…Claude…oh god please." She pants and begs.

He runs the tip of his fingers along the hairs, crawling right at the edge…close, so close...

Suddenly a bright light engulfs the both of them. It's so overwhelming Esmeralda has to move her head to the side to avoid the assault on her eyes. She attempts to open them, but the light was so bright, it filled every corner of space.

A sensation of falling was felt in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was weightless, then gently lands on a soft surface. She waits a while, before reacting. Still shielding her eyes, she opens them slowly, to find herself in a vast field covered in honeysuckle blossoms. She lowers her arms and realizes she is no longer tied, but Claude was nowhere to be found.

She surveys herself. She found no trace of ash or blisters upon her nude bronze skin and her shoulder was intact. She takes it in her hand and lightly brushes it until she was comfortable enough to realize she wasn't falling to dust.

Well that's a relief. She thought.

Eventually she draws her attention to the beautiful meadow that surrounded her, a meadow that seemed to go on and on. The violet sky was clear above her, but she noticed gray clouds moving her way in the far distance. At that, thunder could be heard rolling over the expanse of the sky.

She inhales deep, picking up on a sweet scent with a hint of lemon.

She exhales contentedly.

She sits there for a long while, just soaking up the beauty that surrounded her and thunder sounded again, but a familiar voice could be heard in the undertone, growing ever so clear.

"You know, Gypsy's don't do well inside stone walls."

A wall of warm flesh could be felt behind her and Claude's mouth was at her ear and her skin blossomed with goosebumps. His hot breath pants at her shell and any other time it would have disturbed her; just like all those years ago. She wondered though, did it really disturb her all that much? She never fought him off, not until he let her go. With that sentiment, she tilts her head to grant him more access to her neck.

"You know, things change." She says in a matter of fact voice.

So many bitter words had been exchanged between them in the past. So many sour feelings transferred. Always running, always just getting by. Now, it didn't matter if her life was out in the open, or within walls, just as long as he occupied the space with her.

"Do they now?" He purrs into her ear.

She pushes back against his chest, letting her head fall back on his shoulder and murmurs softly, breaths fall behind her words.

"I suppose not."

She is aware of his growing arousal at the small of her back and it awakens an old longing within her.

Claude pushes her full tresses aside over her other shoulder and nuzzles her neck. He kisses and bites the tight flesh just above her clavicle, moving up to her jawline and back up to her ear. She could feel his grin once again against her skin as he questions her.

"So, this is what you wanted all along?"

Esmeralda just smiles and consents to him fully.

He put his hands to work. Taking each breast into his palms, massaging them securely and tactfully centering her nipples between his middle and ring fingers. He closes the space and squeezes, hardening her dark nipples.

Esmeralda flexes her back, enabling her chest to protrude towards his hands. His attention causes the wetness to fully return and she spreads her legs to emphasize her need.

He smirks from behind her, picking up on her "subtle" clue. He keeps one hand on her right breast that he continues to palpate, but releases her other. He moves frustratingly slow down her soft stomach, inches around to her hip and rests his fingers on her inner thigh. He strokes her there with his flat palm and grabs at the tight muscle.

"Claude please…" She begs huskily and a low chuckle leaves his lips.

Before she knew it, his fingers were stroking her slick nub. Making slow circular motions, as he moves further down, spreading her lips and teasing her opening. His fingers were always just out of reach.

Then finally…his middle finger…then his ring finger enter her depths.

"OH!" She screams out.

He slides out slowly and enters again with some force, his fingers becomes soaked with every accelerating stroke. He penetrates deep and stays in long enough to bend at the knuckles, flexing and extending a "come hither" motion. It ignites those bundle of nerves inside her, pulsating through her pelvis. It sends Esmeralda into a fit of inhaled gasps. Still, all the while, manning his thumb at her bud. He repeats, until a clear pool collects in his palm. He exits, brings his dripping fingers to her mouth to be eagerly sucked.

"Mmmmm…"

His full erection could now be felt behind her, it pressed between them hard as a rock. She turns around to face him and glances down long enough to witness the clear pre cum spilling down his shaft. She moves closer to him, meeting his lips. He speaks in between kisses. His voice gravelly as he speaks.

"I cannot wait any longer, I long to feel you around me." He kisses her with abandon and desperately licks at her bottom lip. He takes both her shoulders and pushes her back into a patch of honeysuckles. As Esmeralda lands, petals fly upward, the wind catches them and they fly away towards the clouds that have moved in over the sky above. Soft rain droplets could be heard pelting down on several blossoms nearby and had started to dampen the two lovers.

Claude crawls over her form, sheltering her from the falling rain, letting the warm drops fall onto his back, wetting his hair and soaking the sea of black that had fanned around Esmeralda's face.

He wastes no time, he lifts her left thigh from the back and pushes her leg to her ribs. She spreads it as far as it would allow, watching him take hold of his throbbing cock and lead it to her impatient opening. She wraps her right leg tight around his waist, bringing him to her as his head slips in. He had no trouble entering her, mostly due to the mixture of rain water, his excitement and her own fluids. Esmeralda lets out a halted grunt as he widens her canal. He pulls out half way and lunges again with more impact and starts on a medium pace.

Esmeralda's longing to want to touch him overtakes her and she indulges completely. Her hands were all over his damp skin. His chest and his arms. She traces his shoulders and neck. Across his stomach and his hips. She even moves her hands to his round thrusting buttocks. Absolutely in love with the flexing of his glutes as his cock hammers away at her. He manages to hit hidden places she never knew she had.

Faster and faster he forges on, grunting and moaning at the feel of her ever tightening vine. Esmeralda's voice hitches, but manages to speak with a frantic voice full of request in a galloping tone to his rhythms.

"Fuck me…uh..uh..oooh…god…rrrrrrr!" She growls.

Her fingers move to her clit, lifting the hood enough to start rubbing quickly. She was so slick, her juices started to drip down onto the ground between their coupling session. She coats her fingertips enough to lift her hand to Claude's awaiting mouth. He sucks greedily while never stopping his ministrations. His jaw goes agape, letting her two digits trail down his chin, leaving behind her sweetness and his saliva in their wake.

Suddenly Esmeralda feels a growing sensation that starts in her solar plexus, moves down towards the center of her labium and grows rapidly. She knew she was close….but couldn't reach that sweet end. It was frustrating her. She could feel it on the edge…

"Ohhhhhh…"

CRRRRACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. It's the longest chapter I've done. Also, I am aware that Honeysuckle grows on vines. But with this chapter, it was possible to make thing not as they seem.
> 
> See you guys in the final chapter.


	3. Vinegar Or Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda learns more than she expected when Frollo takes her in. She saves herself from the fire. But can she save herself from the fire within herself? He always gave her a choice. Rated M due to explicit content in last two chapters. Do not continue if you do not agree with these themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R! Thanks!

Lightning flashes and thunder follows suit.

"Oh god!" A cry of pleasure escapes Esmeralda's lips as she awakens shakily. Her cry was followed by heaving pants and sweat glistens her entire body. Trying to cool herself, she wastes no time in removing her gown. The rain was falling harder outside and the lightening had increased. She could feel it strengthening the energy around the area, enabling every hair to stand on end and it made her body's surface extremely sensitive. She pulls herself up to a sitting position and notes the unavoidable moistness between her legs. Her dream left her in a heaping mess of pre orgasmic frustration.

Fucking dream…literally. She thinks to herself, lightly chuckling at her own joke, while running her hand through her damp hair.

Regaining some of her composure, she rests against a make shift wall behind her and she allows her heart beat to calm. The wall was cool on her flesh and she eventually closes her blurry eyes. She inhales and when she exhales, a small moan escapes. She closes her thighs together tight, her vaginal area responds, as thoughts inevitably drift back to the dream, to Claude and the disappointing anticlimactic end.

She remembers the feel of how deep he penetrated, his girth widening her small opening and inviting his length in inch by inch. Remembered feeling him reaching her cervix, and creating an overwhelming force that took her breath away. She remembers the feeling of his wet, slender hips against her widely open thighs and his pelvis grinding into hers. The feel of her breast bouncing at very strong and swift thrusts. How she could feel him hitting her clit repeatedly and sending unimaginable ecstasy through each nerve. She adored the mixture of the pain and pleasure it generated. She definitely remembers the sound of a deep reverberating growl rumbling in his chest, as he reacts to the feel of her tightness around his cock.

She swallows hard and bites her lower lip.

Her ever so swelling opening twitches again, it wasn't going to subside and she knew she needed to pleasure herself. It wasn't the act itself she was concerned with, she had satisfied herself many times in the past and she never had any moral dilemmas. This time however, it was the specific person and not necessarily the act that was leaving her in an awkward position. Though, there was no denying how Claude made her feel and she found herself falling in love with certain aspects. She fell for his intelligence and that later lead to a physical attraction and it awakened a strange yearning for him. She wanted to do this with him in thought, besides no one had to know and she made a vow to never whisper a breath of this to anyone. She would never let it slip to Claude himself either, she knew who he was when it came to his convictions, they were still severe and she knew that this information would bring about consequences that were vastly horrific for her. He would certainly torture and kill her faster than she could say the word "mercy". Even if it was unknown to Claude, the truth was undeniable, he had impacted her life in more ways than he would ever know and she simply couldn't fight it anymore. She didn't want to jeopardize the positive changes they had made between each other though and she knew, somethings were just better left unspoken.

When she finally admits she couldn't battle these feelings anymore, she was able to let go completely and it was a fantastic feeling. So, with that freeing thought, she takes the outer side of one breast and squeezes. She follows suit with the other breast and arches her back while she continues. She ends with pinching both nipples in unison with the pad of her thumb and index finger. She gives them a slight twist and both harden with no trouble.

She inhales a sharp breath, through her teeth at the acuteness and instantly her body responds to this. She notices a new deluge release from her folds. She spreads her legs wide enough to feel the thickness trickle down past her perineum and hit the blankets. It absorbs into the cloth and leaves a wet spot. She slides her hand down her stomach, undulating her hips forward to test just how avid she was and she was far beyond ready.

She moves to the crest of her pubis, just barely brushing the top of her overly stimulated bloom and she is automatically awarded with a pleasing reflex from her depths as her pussy lightly spasms.

"Oh yeah." She breathes out lightly, her voice catching.

Repositioning herself, she slides down fully on her back, for more access. She takes hold of the back of her right knee, lifts her leg to her chest, lifts the other to match it and spreads herself as wide as she can. She continues with her fingers, she moves further down to massage fully, spreading her slickness around and with two fingers, she enters with ease. She pumps in and out of herself and can't help but react loudly.

"Ah…Oh!" The only other sound that is heard is the slow motion of her lower palm colliding against her luscious cunt. Making herself contract around her fingers with every plunge.

Letting her imagination take hold, she delves into a world that hadn't been explored and that has only been reached in a dream. Delves into thoughts of Claude's beautiful silver head buried in between her legs and using the flat of his tongue to lap at her creamy center. Feeling his soft hair in her fist, she grinds seductively against his mouth, as he hungrily bites and nibbles at her. Never once allowing her honeyed essence to drip past his lips.

Imagining him mounted on her, witnessing his insane feral grin as he mercilessly fucks her, punishes her pussy with explicit abandon and all of this is accomplished in every position possible. He lays into her until she's completely spent and unable to even walk or see straight by the consented brutality. Their bodies slippery with sweat and saliva. Moans, groans, grunts and cries could be heard loud enough to wake the whole of the Palace of Justice…no…the whole of Paris.

Just the mere fantasy of her fingers transforming into his cock heightens her finger's tempo. Finger fucking herself over and over, each time adding more speed. Over and over, her breathing more erratic and her chest heaving. Over and over and faster. Over and over, until she feels an unknown pleasure build within her abdomen and her slit becomes a vice. Over and over until….

"FUCK!" Esmeralda growls out loud in total rapture. Her hips elevate and she quickly exits her fingers. With a small vaginal push, warm liquid explodes from her like a geyser, squirting streams cascade several inches towards the foot of her bed and also soaks the blankets below her in a continuous drip. She finally lowers her hips slowly, only to land in cooling dampness.

The action pleased her, but also confused her.

"That's never happened before…" she speaks out loud with a husky slur. She assesses that she hadn't actually orgasmed. But she notes that after the release, the sensation was even more lucid. She pads lightly at her dripping clit again and couldn't help but moan at the renewed sensation she felt. She was so close.

She moves her fingers parallel back and forth slowly over the area and then increases her movement. She spreads her legs wider, hiking her legs up once more. Her breathing stops in her throat, she closes her eyes in complete concentration. Paying full attention to the tickle coming in waves through her. Quicker side strokes produce more out pour, but not as much as earlier, but it still felt so…so good.

Claude was a never ending thought in her head throughout this whole endeavor. She was either being pleasured with his hands, fingers, cock or his mouth and when it came to Claude's eloquent mouth, there was more than one way to make her lose her mind. She seemed to recall him reciting many Latin texts when she was under his teachings, she always found herself getting lost in his words and how he enunciated them. How the words just fluently and gracefully fell from his tongue. Esmeralda continues in a quick, fast pace and her arm muscles go tight as she does so. Claude mimics this, in her wide awake dream, also seductively pouring precise Latin against her ear. With that, she loses it completely, her orgasm grows with intensity and she's thrown over the edge.

"Oh…oh…OH…OH…UH…UHHHHHH…Claude…FUCK…mmmmm!" Her cry lets his name slip past her lips and she doesn't care or notice. Her orgasm completely turns off any coherent thought, she throws her head back and screams out in complete throes of lust. Her legs kick, her arms both twitch involuntarily, all her muscles go tense, her nipples are hard as a rock at the oncoming stimulation and her pussy convulses in a rapid rhythmic pattern. It was the strongest orgasm she's ever experienced before and it felt beyond spectacular. Star bursts explode behind her eyes, while her jaw tightens.

Finally after holding that feeling as long as she could, Esmeralda goes lax on her bed. Her heart was racing and her breathing was still heavy as small moans escape her throat while her inner legs uncontrollably tremble. She runs one shaking hand through her tangled, sweaty hair and rests it over her eyes. She shakes her head almost embarrassingly under the visor of her hand.

What is wrong with you Esmeralda? Screaming his name like that! Are you completely insane? She chastises herself inwardly.

She lays still for a while, takes a deep, steady breath that finally levels out and eventually her heart slows. As she lays there, she could still feel the faint jerking of her inner walls and she waits until it completely subsides.

She moves her palm slowly and cautiously from her eyes, lifts herself clumsily on her elbows and looks around her empty tent. She knew she was alone now, she knew she was alone when she had bellowed out his name in full erotic bliss, but it was still an outward confirmation of her feelings for him and she was half expecting Claude to charge her tent at any moment. Waiting for him to make an attempt to slaughter her for unholy thoughts about him and for a moment she found herself hoping he would just show up, no matter the reason. Thoughts of him never cease now, no matter the subject and her thoughts drift.

She was convinced Frollo had empowered her, to help her people and deep down she even believed he had faith enough in her to do it on her own. One thing he did know, because she made it all too clear, was that she wasn't one to back down and give up. Over all, she was glad his need to fill his duty as an educator over took his need to destroy her. That spoke volumes to her, how he really dealt with things and she had to start thinking about her own prejudices. She came to the conclusion that he was the type of person that helped ones that were ready to help themselves and surprisingly that idea became a revelation to her. Claude's voice enters her memory…

If you choose to play the victim, you will be treated as such. The choice is still yours Esmeralda.

She was glad she chose to strengthen herself and now there was a long road ahead for her to share it with everyone else. She hoped the rest would follow.

A wide yawn escaped her lips, pulling her from her thoughts. She noticed that the rain had slowed to a light sprinkle. The thunder and lightning had died completely and the air around her was much cooler than before. She didn't know if it was because of the rain or because the heat radiating from her had dissipated. A light shiver comes over her, so she gets up to find her gown, dons it again and collects her blankets. She sinks into her bed and as the sun rose, Esmeralda fell into a deep, comforting sleep and this time she dreamt of a long awaited prosperous future.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this one. I hope it was at least okay. :p


End file.
